


Cozy Night In

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: In which Mother Nature and Jack Frost team up to make sure Betty and Jughead get to stay home instead of being subjected to Alice Cooper's house for Christmas Eve.





	Cozy Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on Tumblr)  
> Day Four: Vixen  
> Prompt: Winter Wonderland- Snowed in, winter sports, snowmen

"Juggie, we have to get going or we're never going to make it to my mom's house for Christmas." Betty was frantically packing gifts for her mom, sister, and the twins into their own suitcase. It was only an hour drive to her mom's house, but with the snow picking up they'd be lucky if they got there in three.

"I'm just grabbing the food. Cookies, fudge, casserole, more cookies?" Jughead came out of the kitchen with a tall stack of various Christmas delicacies held carefully in his arms. "Now I remember why I love the holidays."

"In the car, now."

The garage was warm when they entered. Once again, Jughead had not pulled the door all the way up when he'd gone to start the engine, so a light fog had accumulated. Betty glared at Jughead until he got the hint and opened the garage door all the way. Snow was already piling high in their driveway.

"I don't know I we're getting out of here, Betty."

"I knew we should've left earlier." Betty sighed, but she climbed into the car anyway. "Let's give it a shot."

Jughead shifted the car into reverse and hit the gas. The back wheels dug into the snow. They caught traction for just a moment before spinning out. If they couldn't make it out of their driveway, there was no way they would make it all the way to Riverdale.

"Betty…" Jughead started.

"Yes, I know." She reached for her door handle. "And let me just say, thank God."

"What do you mean?" He asked, following her back into the house with all of his snacks in hand.

"Now we can say we tried, and Mom can't be mad at us for not coming." Betty hung her coat in the closet and took one of the trays of cookies from Jughead and into the living room.

"Okay… I'm lost. What's going on?" Jughead left his food on the kitchen counter, but not before stealing a bit of fudge for his trouble.

"I never wanted to go to my mother's house, but I had to say yes because she's my mom for God's sake." Betty was now at the fireplace. She struck a match to light the already prepared stack of logs. "Is it too much to want to stay home with my fiancé on Christmas Eve and eat cookies and watch The Grinch?"

"I don't think that's too much to ask at all…" Jughead moved to the liquor cabinet at the back of the room. They had a special Christmas wine that they were saving for Christmas Eve night, but surely there was no harm in starting a little early.

Betty was already climbing under an enormous plush blanket on the couch. Jughead brought the wine and two glasses decorated with Christmas lights and 'It's Lit' written in cursive letters. Archie had given it to them as a gift, knowing how much Jughead hated mainstream memes, but he embraced the irony willingly. As long as it held alcohol… it was doing its job.

"Cozy night in?" Jughead poured both glasses just over half full and climbed under the blanket with her.

Betty curled instinctually into his embrace, taking a sip of her rich, red wine. Jughead pressed his lips to hers as soon as she turned to look at him, tasting the hint of cranberry on her lips before he'd even had a sip of his own drink.

"Cozy night in." She agreed.


End file.
